


About last night

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey gets dosed during a mission and says a few things he probably shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About last night

 

Chuck saw Casey stumble against the bar and knew that something was wrong. Had it been anyone else, he would have thought they’d just had too much to drink. However, this was John Casey they were talking about, not to mention that they were in the middle of an assignment.

 

Across the bar, watching, was a skinny, blonde man. Chuck had seen him with their target outside the club earlier. Maybe it was a coincidence but he’d learned not to believe in those. He really didn’t like the look of this.

 

It had been pretty simple: follow the target to the club and let Chuck try to get a flash from the intersect off of him. That was all. It was just reconnaissance and they’d thought that their target hadn’t realised he was being observed. Obviously not.

 

Breaking cover and therefore revealing his previously unknown presence to the guy at the end of the bar, Chuck went to Casey and caught him before he stumbled again.

 

“Hey, Chucky!”

 

Chuck frowned, getting a good look at Casey. His gaze was unfocussed, his pupils huge and dilated.

 

“Casey, how much did you drink?”

 

Casey blinked at him a few times. “Hmm? ‘Only had a bit.” He smiled widely and hugged Chuck. “Hey, Chuck.”

 

“Haven’t we already done this? Never mind. I think what you did have was spiked,” Chuck informed him. He hadn’t lived with a doctor for so many years without picking a few things up.

 

He manhandled Casey out of the bar, joking with the bouncer that his friend was a bit drunk when they eyed him curiously. He saw the guy from the bar following at a distance and he realised that the intention had been to catch Casey outside whilst he was unable to defend himself too well. Seeing him with Casey, and then making themselves known to the bouncers seemed to have made him rethink that plan. Time to get out of here before they came up with plan B. The car wasn’t far away, just out of sight in a nearby alley. Unfortunately, Casey had the keys and no intention of giving them up.

 

“I’m driving,” he protested, swaying slightly.

 

Chuck continued to search his pockets until he found the keys and opened the passenger side door.

 

“No, you aren’t. I would like to get home in one piece,” Chuck told him, shoving him into the passenger seat and buckling a seatbelt over him. “You can’t even stand upright without someone to lean on- no way am I letting you drive.”

 

He drove them back to his apartment, rather liking this version of Casey. He was actually being nice; no sarcasm, no snippy little put-downs. It might be easier if he could keep the man’s hands off him long enough to open the door but still. Ellie saw them come in and came over to help him, looking a little surprised as Casey hugged her before Chuck managed to get him to sit down on the couch.

 

“Is he drunk?” she wanted to know. Looking over their attire, she smiled. “And what are you wearing?”

 

Both he and Casey had dressed to fit in tonight- and that meant that the skin-tight leather trousers, boots and tight-fitting black sleeveless t-shirt was not what his sister was used to seeing him in. He saw her eyes flick over the fake tattoo on his upper right arm and she looked up at him curiously before turning back to Casey.

 

“I think someone slipped something into his beer,” Chuck told her. “We were out, you know, having a few drinks at a club that Casey knew. He didn’t actually have much but he’s completely out of it.”

 

“Did you see anyone messing with his drink?” she asked.

 

“No, but we weren’t together the whole time. He went off to talk to some people at one point.”

 

It was almost the truth; they had stayed separate so as not to draw attention whilst they watched the target. Casey and Sarah had always told him that it was better to stick to the truth as much as possible when lying. It was easier to omit certain facts than it was to remember what lies you’d told. Especially for him, since the first thing that popped into his head when he had to lie was usually something ridiculous.

 

Ellie nodded, looking down at Casey again. “I think it’s GHB, but we really should get him to the hospital, just to be on the safe side.”

 

“He doesn’t like hospitals,” Chuck told her, knowing that Casey wouldn’t want this going on his medical records.

 

“Well I’m still supposed to report incidents like this,” she said. “Which club were you at?”

 

“I don’t…”

 

Casey unfortunately chose that moment to focus again and crook his finger at Ellie, making her lean closer to hear him.

 

“Can’t tell you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We were on a secret mission,” he said, grinning happily, holding a finger to his lips and saying, “Sshhhh! It’s a secret.”

 

Chuck sighed. Oh, yeah, he was wasted. In other circumstances, the sight of Casey lying on the couch, giggling to himself would have been funny, if he wasn’t afraid of what Casey would come out with next.

 

“Your ass looks cute in those.”

 

Like that.

 

Ellie looked down at the man on the couch, ready to tell him off for that comment when she realised that it wasn’t her ass that Casey was staring at but her brother’s. _Interesting_.

 

“If he won’t go in, he’ll need to be observed for the next twelve hours or so,” Ellie told Chuck.

 

“I’ll take him back to his place and stay with him.”

 

Ellie nodded. “Most people just snap out of it after a few hours but keep checking on him. It’ll seem like he’s drunk or high, like he is now, but if there is any shortness of breath or feeling ill, anything like that, call me. OK?”

 

She helped him get Casey home and left Chuck with him. “Come on,” he told Casey. “I think we should get you to bed to sleep this off.”

 

Getting Casey upright wasn’t difficult, it was getting him to concentrate that was the problem. No sooner was the man on his feet than he grinned widely and dragged Chuck toward him.

 

“You’ve got pretty eyes,” he said before leaning in to press a kiss to Chuck’s lips.

 

“Casey, what are you doing?” He had to admit that he’d thought about this on more than one occasion but it usually didn’t involved Casey being drugged. Tempting as it was, he knew that Casey would probably shoot him tomorrow when he had sobered up and remembered this.

 

He persuaded Casey to undress and get into bed but as he tried to leave, a hand clamped around his wrist.

 

“Want you to stay.”

 

\-------

 

Casey awoke to a dark room and a pounding headache. What the hell had he been doing? He couldn’t even remember coming to bed, but here he was in just his boxer shorts so he must have got here somehow. Someone else shifted in the bed and he froze, sifting through hazy memories to try and fill in the blanks but he came up with nothing.

 

“Feeling any better this morning?”

 

He turned over sharply, regretting it as his headache renewed itself with a vengeance. Chuck’s innocent face looked back at him, his dark hair mussed from sleeping on it and concern in his eyes. It didn’t slip past Casey’s notice that Chuck appeared to be wearing as little as he was.

 

“What happened last night?”

 

Chuck smiled. “You mean the part where you got dosed with GHB at the club? Or maybe when you told Ellie that you were on a secret mission?” he asked. “And not forgetting the part where you told me that I had pretty eyes, right before you kissed me.”

 

“Shit.” Casey stuck his head back under his pillow, counted to ten, and then re-emerged.

 

“You can relax, by the way,” Chuck continued. “I told Ellie that you’d been gaming with me and Morgan yesterday. Apparently, GHB makes you confuse fiction with reality so she thinks that you were mixed up. I also got a couple of flashes before we had to leave last night and I wrote them down for you.”

 

At least that was something that had gone right, Casey thought. Bits and pieces were coming back to him from last night, though not enough to figure out his next question. Still, he had to know.

 

“Why are you in my bed?”

 

“Well, after you seduced me and we had wild monkey sex all night, where else was I going to sleep?” Chuck asked. Seeing Casey’s eyes widen in shock, Chuck laughed. “I’m joking. You wouldn’t let me go when I tried to leave you and so I slept here. I wouldn’t have taken advantage when you were in that state.”

 

“You mean you _would_ have taken advantage if I’d been lucid?” he teased.

 

Casey saw the guarded look on Chuck’s face as he looked away, not answering. He hooked a finger under Chuck’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes. This was a really bad idea, he told himself, right before he kissed Chuck. For a moment, the other man froze, making him think he’d misread this whole thing, but then Chuck began to kiss him back.

 

“You’re not going to regret this later and decide it was my fault and hurt me, are you?” Chuck asked warily, drawing away from him a moment later.

 

Casey shook his head, seeing Chuck’s relief, a smile brightening his face. That smile was almost enough to make him forget the fact that his head was still pounding.

 

“We’ve got a few hours before our shifts start at the Buy More,” Chuck told him, frowning at him, concerned. “Maybe you should get some more sleep; you don’t look too well.”

 

Casey agreed. “But don’t think we’re done with this conversation,” he said. “I have plans for you.” _When I’m not feeling so lousy._

 

He settled under the covers and let his eyes close. His last thought before he fell asleep was how good it felt to finally have Chuck in his bed, curled up against him.

 

 


	2. What a difference a day makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?

 

Casey checked the security panel next to his front door and groaned. Chuck’s face in the middle of the monitor, a goofy smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes. He should have known that avoiding the kid wouldn’t work; he had managed to keep out of Chuck’s way all through his shift at the Buy More today, getting home before Chuck had finished. The store had closed fifteen minutes ago and it looked as though Chuck had come here straight from work.

 

“I’m not going to go away, Casey, so you might as well let me in,” Chuck called through the door. “I’ll just sit on the doorstep and talk through the door if you like and you know I can just keep talking.”

 

Chuck paused to take a breath and found himself being hauled up by the back of his shirt collar and pulled inside. He grinned at Casey and said,

 

“How very Caveman, dragging me inside like that.”

 

He could have sworn that Casey was trying not to smile.

 

“So, are we going to talk about it?”

 

Not if Casey could help it. He hadn’t meant to do it but he’d been drugged at the time and so he honestly believed that he couldn’t be held responsible. Not that he hadn’t thought about what it would be like to get Chuck into his bed, but he hadn’t quite imagined it to happen like that. Still, Chuck hadn’t objected, had he?

 

He knew that he’d kissed Chuck, but only because he had been told. His memory of last night was blank from the time he took a drink in the bar to waking up next to Chuck. This morning, he had still been feeling lousy from the after effects of the drug. He’d managed to get to work on time but that was about it.

 

Then, this morning, he’d kissed Chuck, said that this wasn’t over. He was partially regretting that now that the conversation postponed from this morning was standing in front of him, smiling.

 

“If you really want me to go,” Chuck said eventually, “I will.” His smile faded and he tugged nervously at his grey Nerd Herd tie. He turned and left.

 

Casey watched as he started to let himself out. Dammit!

 

“Chuck, wait.”

 

Chuck stopped but didn’t come back inside.

 

“Will you just come back in, please?”

 

With a sigh, Chuck came back to him, waiting until Casey sat down and taking a seat opposite. It was clear to Casey that he wasn’t going to make this easy; that opportunity had passed.

 

“I still don’t remember much of anything about last night,” he began. “Thanks, by the way, for staying with me. And for keeping my cover with your sister. As for what happened this morning…”

 

Chuck’s gaze was still fixed on a spot on the wall about three feet to the left of Casey, avoiding meeting his eyes. He looked miserable, and Casey hated the fact that he had put that look on the kid’s face.

 

“I get it,” Chuck said in a flat tone. “Pretend it didn’t happen.”

 

If he was going to fix this, it had to be now, Casey decided. So what if the rules said not to get emotionally attached to his asset. It was too late; he already had. If his superiors found out, he’d be yanked from this assignment and banished to some god-awful part of the world as punishment.

 

“No.”

 

This time Chuck actually looked at him. “What do you mean, no?”

 

“I don’t want to forget about it.” He could see the scepticism in Chuck’s eyes and went to his chair. Leaning down, his face inches from Chuck’s, he finished, “I want you.”

 

That hopeful smile returned. “So you weren’t avoiding me so you could figure out how to get rid of me?”

 

Casey rolled his eyes. “No, idiot, I wasn’t.” He closed the gap between them and brushed his lips over Chuck’s. “Look, I’m not exactly good at talking about this stuff, OK?”

 

This got him a raised eyebrow as if to say, yeah, and that’s a surprise?

 

“How about you show me instead?” Chuck said.

 

His hopeful smile turned to a wide grin as Casey pulled him to his feet to kiss him properly. Chuck’s arms slipped around his waist as he deepened the kiss, any sign of nervousness vanishing.

 

\-------

 

There was something incredibly familiar about this, Chuck thought. For the second night in a row he found himself naked and in John Casey’s bed.

 

This was different, however, and Chuck’s nerves had begun to set in. Last night, he had known in the back of his mind that Casey wasn’t going to remember a thing and it made it easier. Even up until an hour ago, they had been joking around, teasing, and he had known that he could still walk away.  

 

“Chuck? You OK?”

 

It wasn’t as though he’d never done this before, well, some of this. Sure, in college, he’d kissed a couple of guys, fooled around a little, but this was different. He looked across into Casey’s concerned eyes and confessed,

 

“I’m kinda freaking out here.”

 

“Just say the word and I’ll back off if you want me to.”

 

Chuck shook his head. “I don’t, I’m just… Look, I haven’t…” Casey raised an eyebrow and he backtracked quickly. “Not like that! I mean, I’ve had girlfriends, but with guys…”

 

“Do you trust me, Chuck?”

 

He nodded. “Yes.”

 

Casey smiled, dragging Chuck closer until he could kiss him. Chuck let himself be carried along in the kiss, enjoying the feel of Casey’s hands touching, tracing over every inch of his skin. He was behaving himself, almost annoyingly so, Chuck thought, getting a little frustrated when Casey’s hand once more stopped just above where he really wanted it to be.

 

“Casey, you’re killin’ me here,” he complained and Casey, the jerk, chuckled softly. “You don’t really want to have to explain why the Intersect died of frustration in your bed, do you?”

 

Casey laughed again. “Patience, Chuck.”

 

“Screw patience,” Chuck told him, shifting until he was straddling Casey’s waist, laid along his torso. He wriggled a little against Casey’s cock, gratified by the groan that the other man uttered.

 

All of Casey’s intentions to take this slowly went out of the window as he flipped them so that Chuck was pinned beneath him. He reached out to the nightstand next to his bed, pulling out a couple of items.

 

“Last chance,” he said, giving Chuck a final out. “We do this, and you’re mine, you know that, right?”

 

 _Please don’t say no,_ he thought as Chuck looked up into his eyes.

 

“Casey-”

 

“John.”

 

 “OK. John.” Chuck smirked. “You talk too much.”

 

Five minutes later, Chuck was regretting taunting Casey. He wondered briefly if it was possible to die from sensory overload, and found himself wondering if he really cared. What a way to go. Damn, this felt so good, he thought as Casey’s finger brushed over his prostate, making him arch up off the bed.

 

Casey’s fingers slipped out of him but before Chuck could complain at him, he felt the hot, hard length of Casey’s cock beginning to take their place. Damn, but this felt a lot bigger than his fingers. The sensation was odd and just slightly painful; it burned a little as he was stretched in ways he hadn’t been before.

 

“John! Hold on a moment, please…”

 

Casey held still, leaning down to brush a kiss over Chuck’s lips. “You OK?”

 

Once Casey had distracted him, the discomfort faded and he nodded. This time, Casey slid all of the way inside him before beginning to move.

 

\--------

 

“I meant what I said before,” Casey told him afterwards, as he curled his body around Chuck’s, his arm around the smaller man’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “You’re mine now.”

 

Chuck didn’t have the energy to put up much of a protest at the over-possessiveness of Casey’s statement. Truth was, he didn’t really want to; he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. He knew that Casey would be disappointed if he didn’t at least try and argue, though.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the other way around, John,” he murmured sleepily. “You’re mine.”

 

Casey’s lips brushed the side of his neck and Chuck heard him say softly,

 

“I think I can live with that.”

 


End file.
